Talk:Main Page
Why not put Kyeongju on the front page - everyone goes there eventually.... Not much consistancy - Cheongju is about as big as Jeonju. --Skookum 12:46, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Visa runs to places besides Japan You can not get a VISA in Taiwan I did a VISA run in Taipei back in June '99 so at least at that time it was possible. internet I combined 3 internet related pages under "The Internet in Korea" Internet Looks good. Mithridates main page i've been struggling with how this whole thing ought to be organized and i've redone the main page a few times. Basically here are 2 methods for organizing information about Korea: organizing it by location and organizing it by interest. obviously, both of those methods are reflected on the main page. The question is, how do we avoid a lot of duplication and confusion? My is answer as that all the "interest" categories should lead to pages that break things down by location. For example the "Restaurant" page leads to a menu that has "Restaurants in Seoul" and "Restaurants in Busan." Then, we should link those pages back up with the location listings. So when you go to "Seoul" you'll see "Restaurants in Seoul" and "Clubs in Seoul" and blahblahblah. Look at the Seoul page now to see what i mean. What do you think about this solution? Also, I obviously put the interest categories above the location ones and reshuffled them a little. It may seem kinda arrogant and self-serving (after all, all my contributions are under the interest categories and i created a bunch of them) but i really think its the best way. When you first load the page, a list of interest categories is a lot more fun to see than a list of locations. And we can be pretty sure that some of those location pages will remain bare for quite a while. Anyways, that's just my opinion. I think we should get this philosophy straight in the beginning, because retooling the main page over and over will just confuse people. The main page Since this is a wiki, it's no problem for anyone to reorganize a page if they feel it to be an improvement. I'm officially the administrator here, but that basically just means that I'm here to make sure that nobody graffitis on any pages, to add links and categories, that sort of thing. Ideally, a page should have a lot of content, and each of them will have a link, say to the Seoul page, or maybe to the Stars page for example. Once a page has enough text, the links start taking care of themselves and one doesn't need to worry so much about the actual ordering of the thing. That being said, a well-organized front page is always good. I'll take another look at it and see what I think. Mithridates Protected the main page I just protected the main page to keep it from being spammed like it's been for the past few weeks. I've blocked the IP addresses but to no avail. If anyone wants me to make a change just request it here and I'll do it. Mithridates